<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>• Love Bake • by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998561">• Love Bake •</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• LOONA One-shots • [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Croissants, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin goes to Square Love cafe with heejin.</p><p>Pls don’t read this, I honestly don’t know why I wrote this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyunjin/Bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• LOONA One-shots • [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>• Love Bake •</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin is going to a cafe with her friend Heejin, called Square Love.</p><p>Her favorite cafe ever! It has all the bread you can dream of. She comes here quite often and today she brought Heejin. HyunJin can’t wait for Heejin to try the bread roll.</p><p>Very sweet but not that sweet to the point where you want to drink water. Sweet enough to enjoy. The soft buttery crust with sweet jelly on the inside. The golden color wi- </p><p>Her thoughts were interpreted by a Square Love worker.</p><p>“Hello, what can I get you??” He asked.</p><p>Hyunjin already knows what she’s going to order.</p><p>“Can I have some bread, please.” I said to the ugliest Square Love worker ever.</p><p>“Can you be more specific.” He said.</p><p>“Fine, can I get the croissant.....please.” HyunJin said.</p><p>“And for you?” He said as he wrote down my order.</p><p>“I’ll take the croissant too.” Heejin said. What!? She can’t do that. HyunJin thought.

</p>
<p>“Wow. Trying to steal my date now, Huh?”  HyunJin crossed her arms and yelled to heejin.</p><p>Heejin shot HyunJin a weird look.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“She’ll take the bread roll.” HyunJin ordered for her. </p><p>“Alright anything else?” He asked them. </p><p>“Nope.” They said.</p><p>They sat down and waited for our orders. HyunJin waited impatiently for her beautiful croissant.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>“An order for Hyunjin and Heejin”</p><p>I ran to the counter and grabbed the bag and ran back to my seat.</p><p>I rip it open and took out a......bread roll. I threw it at Heejin and hit her face. I reach in a pulled out a..........CROISSANT. </p><p>I shoved the whole thing down my mouth and swallowed it. Heejin gaped at me.</p><p>“What the actual.” Heejin said after I ate the six inch croissant.</p><p>I reached for the bread roll and ate it too.</p><p>“Hey, that’s mine.” Heejin complained.<br/>
______________________________<br/>
*the day after*</p><p>“ Can we please go to Square love” I begged heejin.</p><p>“We are not, you went crazy last time. Go make your own.” Heejin told me.</p><p>So I did. I sat on the toilet and eventually. Bread.<br/>
It’s a bit brown but that’s alright it’s still bread. Right?</p><p>I did what anybody in this situation would do.</p><p>Fall in love with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up next : Olivia Hye cooks a pillow.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming up next : Olivia Hye Puts a Pillow in the Washing machine.</p><p> </p><p>Btw these One-shots are more of a joke, so don’t take this seriously.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>